Super bouncing
Superbouncing is a Halo 2 glitch that allows players to bounce to incredible heights. The glitch involves the exploitation of terrain flaws and crouching. This glitch is only possible in the Xbox version of Halo 2 and was removed from Halo 2 Vista.Gamefaqs Super bouncing is possible in the Classic mode of ''Halo: The Master Chief Collection'', ''but not in the same niches that allowed super jumping in the original ''Halo 2 version.http://teambeyond.net/halo-master-chief-collection-super-bounce-locations/ The term "superjumping" is sometimes misused and applied to this subject. "Superjumping" typically refers to someone who can jump high by utilizing modifications or other outside systems to alter the game. Crouching Glitches Super bounces in Halo 2 are triggered by crouching glitches. In some levels, there are small areas that are low enough for a playable character to enter while crouched; however, due to their small height, the player will remain crouched until they leave, even if they explicitly try to stop crouching. Crouching and entering such areas apparently causes a de-synchronization between players in a multiplayer match. This can be demonstrated by having two players, Person A and Person B, cooperate. Person A should find an area that is prone to crouching glitches. A'' should crouch, walk forward into the area, and un-crouch while continuing to move forward; ''Person B should watch. Person A's screen will show them walking into a wall without moving, but on Person B's screen, Person A will be walking through the wall. A Typical Super Bounce To perform a super bounce, a player must trigger a crouching glitch.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaz7taE1yNY YouTube: Halo 2 Super Bouncing Tutorial] After the glitch has been triggered, they should run around and find any kind of polygon seam. It need not be a sharp edge or corner; any "line" between surfaces will do. The player should then jump and land directly on this "line." When they land, they will be launched into the air. The crouching glitch appears to alter or affect the player's physics, such that when they jump onto the polygon seam, they sink into the level. The game corrects this by applying a large amount of force (an impulse) to the player's model. Collision-related physics as they are implemented in video games are executed in three stages. The first stage is detection: the physics engine must know when two objects collide. However, knowing is not enough -- by the time the collision is detected, the two objects will likely be intersecting. The game engine must fix this problem, and extricate the objects from one another; this would be the second stage. A typical solution to this problem is to very briefly apply a massive amount of force (commonly called an "impulse") to free the objects from one another. After that, there is the third stage, whose effects are actually perceptible; here, the computer "bounces" the objects off of each other, applying the appropriate amount of deformations, friction, etc. When this glitch happens, the player is significantly embedded into the level geometry. Because they are intersecting the geometry a lot, an extremely massive amount of force (as opposed to a regularly massive amount of force) must be applied. This force has the side-effect of affecting the player's momentum, such that the player continues to move out of the surface and into the air. However, this has the unwanted side-effect of launching the player into the air (due to the massive amount of force required to free the player from the level geometry). Often, a player will land in very high areas that were never meant to be accessible. Occasionally, the player will fall through the level and be killed by the Guardians. In other cases, the player will die when they land on the polygon seam, and the game will count it as a suicide. Should the player fail to actually super bounce, they do not have to repeat the crouching glitch. The player can simply try to jump onto the targeted polygon seam again, though it should be noted that if they attempt to crouch, they will have to repeat the crouching glitch. An important note is the fact that different framerates result in different bounces. That is to say, the bounces that are possible in NTSC and PAL60 differ from those that work in PAL50.This is a side-effect of the way collisions are detected. Collision checking (detection, correction, and response) is typically done on each frame of animation. If the number of frames per second varies, then the number of collision checks per second will also vary. While such variation is inconsequential for many glitches, it is evidently quite significant for super bouncing. Monster bounces Monster bounces, commonly shortened to monsters and named for their tendency to result in higher launches, are an alternate form of super bounce. Normal super bounces occur when a player lands on a single polygon seam ("gridline"), or a place where such seams intersect. There are two ways to trigger a monster bounce, though both produce almost identical results. The first type of monster bounce occurs when the landing area (the target polygon seam) is thin enough that landing on it causes the player to fall through. The area in question, however, covers additional gridlines. By hitting two sets of gridlines, the player will be launched with even more force than usual. The second type of monster bounce results from landing between gridlines. Such areas are composed of a multitude of gridlines originating at one point and expanding, creating a V shape of many lines. Pressure launches A pressure launch is a type of super bounce where pressure is used to launch a player. A properly-executed pressure launch can be more powerful than an ordinary super bounce. Here is an example,[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jH0TjDkYN-w YouTube: Relic: Pressure Launch] which may be performed on Relic. Find the large relic in the center of the map, and stand on top of the ramp that isn't in the shade. When viewing the relic from the crashed Albatross's location, the ramp is on the relic's left side. Walk to the top of this ramp. Now, turn and look toward the (slight) corner of the ramp, where it bends about thirty degrees. Run forward and jump toward the spot you're looking at. When you reach the height of your jump, crouch and stay crouched. You should land on the ground a few feet away from the bottom of the ramp. Stay crouched and walk into the stairs; you should pass right through them. Face in the general direction of the crashed Pelican (so that you are looking at the bottom end of the ramp). Walk forward until you are unable to see the ramp. Now strafe to the left until you can see the ramp again, strafe all the way to the right, and walk forward. Upon touching the corner of the bottom of the ramp, you should be launched high into the air, and in the general direction of the crashed Pelican. List of super bounces There are innumerably many bounces, all depending on the crouching glitch area used, the polygon seam used, the angle at which the jump is made, and the angle and speed at which the player hits the seam. This list is by no means intended to be comprehensive. The bounces are sorted by level. Ascension Go to the large tower in Ascension. There should be a fork in the path, with one road going into the tower and the other going down to the dirt caves and Sniper Rifle. You should see a small area sticking out of the walls of the path going up to the tower. Crouch and move up to it; when you hit it, release crouch and continue to hold forward. Turn around and jump in between the larger rock behind you and the smaller rock. Turn left and give yourself enough room to accelerate, and then jump onto the line where the ramp and ground meet. Make sure that you land perfectly vertically, and when you land, don't have any buttons pressed. If you do it right, you will be launched. Another bounce, located at the other base, requires you to jump onto the right side (facing the larger tower) of the railing on the tower. From there, crouch underneath the left canopy and hold forward, and then let go of crouch and keep holding forward. Jump, and stop holding forward in mid-air. Once you have landed, turn, and face the second-closest strut to you. (It connects the Sniper Rifle platform to the slanted concrete walkway.) Then, jump to it and land on the top of it. Burial Mounds Another great example of a super bounce can be found in Burial Mounds. This super bounce requires the cooperation of two players, who shall be dubbed Person A and Person B. Have Person A stand in the corner formed by two rocks, located near the large metal structure. Person B should be driving a Warthog toward those two rocks. Person B must accelerate to full speed and ram Person A head-on. When the Warthog strikes Person A, they will appear to vibrate; Person B should keep driving forward until A'' is launched into the air. If ''Person A guides themselves carefully, they will land on a platform high above the level. Coagulation In Coagulation, travel to either Red or Blue Base, and go up the ramp located in the back of the base. To your left, you should see a small hole. You will have to jump, and then crouch while in mid-air to enter the hole. Once inside, continue to crouch and move forward. After a few seconds, un-crouch, and after a few more seconds, press A to jump out of the hole. Just before you land, release the analog stick (stop moving). If done properly, the glitch will launch you into the air. Sometimes it is good to grab a sniper rifle before you do this; if you land in the teleporter on top of the red base, it will sometimes propel you to the treetops near the teleporter's destination. This is the best vantage point on the map. Lockout The first bounce in Lockout can be found on the BR Tower. From the center of the map on the upper floor, turn left and leave onto the walkway. Turn around, and look to the left of the door. Here, there is a small space. Crouch, walk in, release the crouch button, and walk out. Turn to face the center of the map. Jump to the right and land on the ledge. Run forward, and just as the ledge starts to zigzag, jump and aim for the other ledge at the corner below. If done correctly, you will reach the highest point on the map; if done incorrectly, you may fall to your death. The second bounce on Lockout is located near the sniper tower. Find the lifted hatch door that connects levels one and two. Crouch under its right side. While under the hatch door, stand and turn around. You need to hold the left thumbstick forward throughout this whole process, except when in mid-air. Walk (without strafing, only move forward) to the Sniper Rifle's spawn point. Once there, turn and walk off the ledge, down the center of the map. Quickly turn around, still moving forward, and jump onto the raised part of the ledge, to the right of the walkway leading to the second-level area near the sniper rifle. Looking down and slightly to the right, jump toward the catwalk. You will need to use a lot of precision here. You must land right where the angle of the nearer ledge changes, about a foot away from the doorway. If done right, this jump may land the player on top of the sniper tower, or onto one of the beams leading to the top of the lift area. Sanctuary In Sanctuary, go to blue base. There should be a rock that is close to the water; go to it. When you crouch, you should end up inside it. Go up to it, and while crouched, walk up the ramp leading to the center structure. At the turn, jump onto the polygon seam separating the dirt and the brick path. Turf In Turf, go over to the medical tent. Jump onto the ledge next to it with the two barriers on it. Next, find an area on the tent with six dot-like designs on it. Jump, crouch, and right before you land, un-crouch, and land on the six dots. If done correctly, you will bounce up to the invisible ceiling, and can get out of the map. Warlock In Warlock, duck under the root in the blue base, and start to walk, pointing a little to your left. Soon, you will be free of the root. Without strafing, move forward (turning by aiming) until you see the area between the air chute and a little wall in front of the base. Jump, and take care not to hit the other level as you jump. There are also four other major bounces on Warlock, one for each base. They all can get you to the very top of the map. The bounces are essentially the same, save for where you land when you jump. ;Red Base : :Crouch under the ramp facing the red side of the middle tower. Release crouch, walk up the ramp, and jump onto the central tower. Turn around and face the ramp. Jump and tap forward while landing in the middle on the ground in front of the ramp. ;Blue Base : :For blue base, follow the same instructions, but aim to the left of the landing zone as you jump. ;Green Base : :Follow the same procedure, but land in the middle of the landing zone. ;Yellow Base : :Follow the same procedure, but land where the water meets the floor on the right side. Zanzibar Zanzibar has many known super bounces. Bounce 1 Inside the defensive base, on the second level near the gate opener, there are two windows facing inside. Find the one closest to the beach, and break it (completely). There will be a single shard left on the beach side; crouch underneath that shard. Once the screen begins to shake, jump and hold forward. When you hit the ground, you should be launched to the top of the base. This bounce only appears to function on NTSC/PAL60. Alternatively, there is another set of windows opposite those used in Bounce 1. Break the middle window's glass. Crouch and walk forward until the screen starts to shake, and then jump and hold forward. The bounce will launch you into the ceiling. Bounce 2 Near the defensive base, right outside the gate that can be opened from inside, there is another bounce. Near this area, a piece of rock juts out, and intersects a rock wall to form a corner. Crouch there, and then run up over the rocks near the level's corner, making sure to land on the cement that is stained with either blood or rust. You should bounce up unto a ledge on the side of the level. Bounce 3 This bounce is similar to Bounce 2. Go to the fan in the center of the level. Look from the defensive base toward the beach. On the right side of the fan, stand on the concrete; here, there will be an angled part of the fan that can be crouched into. Crouch and enter it. Move back, and jump onto the corner of the lower part of concrete (the side that is slanted and flattens out). Upon hitting the edge, you should bounce up to the top of the fan. Bounce 4 Jump onto the railing of the smaller beach staircase. Walk to the top. Crouch there, beneath the rock, and walk out. Then, run up it until you see a bit of a divot in the rail. Jump over that spot and land on the highest part before the break in the larger staircase. If done right, you should be on the top of the rock cliff between the beach and the sniper spawn by the wheel. Notes Sources Category:Tricks and Cheats Category:Halo 2 Glitches